The Power of Frieza
by krab117
Summary: After strange beings known as the Asoren arrive on Planet Earth and begin to absorb it's inhabitants, what will become of the once flourishing planet? Will a new warrior arise out of the rubble, or will Frieza use the energy of the absorbed Earthlings to progress to his final form and continue to wreak havoc on the universe?
1. Prologue - The End of Earth?

Frieza paced his ship before coming to the main control room and pressing a button. Almost instantly six pods were launched out of the ship, heading for Earth.

_This will not take long once the Asoren warriors arrive at Earth. And once they bring me the Earthling's energy, it won't be long before I can progress to my fifth and final form! The strength achieved by this new form will be the greatest, most unmatched achievement of power in the entire universe!_

One of the strongest leaders of Frieza's army stepped into the control room. He was fat, pink, and had spikes all over his body. "You know, Frieza, I think it would have been easier to send Argun or one of the other namekians to Earth. That would teach them a lesson or two for trying to fight us."

"That would have been practical, but I know that if I sent him then I believe that he would use the energy for himself to try and overpower me." Frieza said.

Dodoria laughed. "Lord Frieza, I think we both know you would still be stronger than him. But I suppose you can't take any risks."

Three months had passed since the Asoren warrior had been sent off in their pods, and now they were in Earth's solar system when the captain told the others to stop flying and exit their ships. The six aliens rose out of the ship. "What is it, captain?" one asked.

"Well, just so the Earthlings don't challenge us, I think we should give them a small taste of what they're dealing with. The spikes on both of his arms and the horn on his head started to glow. "Just give me a few seconds to absorb some energy from this planet's star so I can be at my maximum." After just a few moments he was done gathering energy.

"Now, let's give those Earthlings a show they'll never forget!" with that he opened his mouth and shot a laser at Earth's moon. As soon as the blast made contact the moon exploded into a billion pieces, shattering like it was glass.

"Nice work, captain." another one of the warriors said.

"It was nothing. My power at its maximum is over one thousand. And according to my pod's scanner, the highest power level on this planet is only..." he looked inside of his pod. "What? No, that is insane! The scanner says the highest power is three thousand!" he screamed, swearing in between his sentences. "Men, we had better be careful. We'll go north first to absorb some energy, and then we'll destroy the three thousand power level."

Piccolo was floating in the air, meditating when two of the Asoren warriors came in front of him, flying. One of them was the captain.

"There he is. With that new energy you absorbed you should be able to kill him without any problems, Hyron."

After several seconds Piccolo looked up at the Asoren called Hyron and the captain came floating in front of him. "So, you want to fight the most powerful being on this planet? Bad move."

"You might be the most powerful being from this world, but you are no match for us. Prepare to have your energy absorbed, and I warn you, it will be very painful."

"Fine then; if you want a fight, then you'll get a fight! But don't say I didn't warn you." Piccolo grunted and started powering up. The ground around them was starting to shake. Trees were falling, and mountains were even collapsing under the force of his power.

"Haaaa…" Piccolo started to raise his power even further.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" the captain shouted.

Piccolo smirked and looked at the captain. "I'll tell you who I am. The last person you're ever going to meet."

With a final surge of energy Piccolo finished his power up. The scouters on the eyes of the Asoren warriors where going crazy and Hyron's even started to crack.

The captain was the first to speak. "Hyron, what does the scouter say about his power level?"

"It's over 9000!" Hyron shrieked and started flying away. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"What are you talking about, idiot? Of course we're not going to get out of here after that three hour journey!" The captain shouted at Hyron. "Don't you remember our special abilities that Frieza gave us? We can still win this thing!"

"You're going to wish you had listened to your friend after I'm through with you. And he definitely will." Piccolo said evilly before appearing in front of Hyron. With a single, swift but power packed kick, he smashed Hyron in the chin and ripped straight through his neck, knocking his head off.

"You're next!" Piccolo shouted and charged at the captain, but just as he was an inch within the captain, ready to use the same attack to kill him, a foot caught his hand. Piccolo turned around - it was Hyron, completely uninjured.

"W-what? How? I killed you!" Piccolo gaped at Hyron, who was laughing.

"Your attack was strong." Hyron said. "But ultimately futile."

Piccolo struggled against the grip Hyron had on his foot, but the attack had already lost most of its velocity and wouldn't be capable of killing the captain anymore. "Oh, I get it. So you can regenerate. But that doesn't explain how you've been able to keep someone like me in a position like this. I have already proven to outclass you in power!"

"In power, yes. In tactics? Not a chance." Hyron laughed again as the powerful namekian struggled against the weaker alien's grip.

"Tactics, huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the special ability Captain Caro mentioned. It may take a while to explain, but since you asked nicely instead of trying to kill me like most people, I'll tell you. You see, our race, the Asoren, were not naturally created. Frieza made us as minions to collect energy for him. Inside each of us, there is a remote that is linked to the control panel of one of Frieza's largest space stations - a planet that he terrafroze. Anyways, inside of this space station, there are a massive number of systems that monitor each injury we receive, do some calculations, and come up with a result derived by millions of different systems working at the same time – a flawless result. The value of the result is then sent to us and our body will be modified in just the right way to prevent another attack of the same type from happening. To make a long story short, we're unstoppable."

"Unstoppable? Then tell me, why not destroy this Frieza you've been talking about?" Piccolo said, interested.

"We said unstoppable, not godlike." The Asoren responded. "Now how about you stop avoiding your inevitable demise, and fight me?"

Piccolo released a surge of power that knocked Hyron off of him, and then came at Hyron with a flurry of attacks that were at first effective, but as Hyron's body continued to morph he began to triumph over the namekian. And if Earth's strongest fighter couldn't even kill the second strongest Asoren, then who would be there bring the world out of the terror it would soon be in?

**For those wondering, yes, I did delete my other fic, because I didn't really like the plot that I was working towards. Anyways, this one will be much better, so review if you like it.**


	2. Piccolo Triumphs

Hyron, in his new morphed form lunged at piccolo and hit him hard in the gut with his fist. He threw another punched at the namekian, but he managed to catch it in his hand this time.

"Why won't you die?" Hyron threw his right foot at the namekian's chin, and broke the grip that was on his hand. After that Hyron charged his energy to his fists and threw a flurry of wild attacks at Piccolo's stomach before kicking him to the ground. Dust rose up from the earth that was destroyed by the impact, and when it disappeared, Piccolo was sprawled at the bottom of a massive crater.

"Yes!" Hyron shouted. "I win! That fool never stood a chance against me."

"Actually, I think you're the only fool here." Piccolo was in the air again, floating next to Hyron. "I've only been using about two thirds of my full power, and your current power isn't a whole lot above mine. So are we done with the warm up yet?"

"You're lying! No one but Caro here is stronger than me!" Hyron lunged at Piccolo, and the namekian retaliated by grabbing Hyron's fists, one in each of his hands. Hyron had the upper hand at first, but as the namekian powered up he began to push him away. Entire mountains where toppling over from the sheer force of the two fighter's power.

"Say goodbye!" Piccolo screamed, releasing all of his energy in a single, massive surge of power. With his strength he pushed back Hyron's arms, and with a single, swift chop decapitatated him.

"Hyah!" with a final blow the namekian threw his foot into Hyron's chest where his heart was, flew above him, and threw a wave of yellow energy at the Asoren that completely disintegrated him.

"Captain, I think it's your turn. You're minion was a good warm up, but I was looking for a real fight." Piccolo levitated towards Caro.

Caro smirked. "You're too overconfident for your own good. I'm at least twice as powerful as my minion."

"Hah. We'll see about that." Piccolo readied himself in his fight stance. "Your move, Captain."

"Very well, But I have one more question before we fight. Who are you? Your power is very impressive…" Caro said interestedly.

"My name is Piccolo. Now let's get on with the fighting."

Caro slowly floated over to the namekian, before disappearing completely and reforming behind Piccolo and throwing several punches at him. All were dodged with the namekian's superhuman speed.

"I guess there's more to this fighter than I thought. But that will all change soon." Caro thought.

Caro came back in front of Piccolo and fired a flurry of energy beams at him, but Piccolo just dodged them.

"Damn you!" The Asoren captain shouted and charged and massive ball of energy above his head, and flung it at Piccolo, but the powerful namekian flung it away with a mere flick of his arm.

"You know, I'm not blind, Caro. You're trying to make me attack you so that you can morph. But that's not going to happen." The namekian held out his hand and charged a sphere of purple energy in it. "Why fight you, when I could just finish you off with a single blast? Just give up."

"Grr…" Caro growled. "Don't tell me what to do!" he sprinted at Piccolo and threw a dozen punches and kicks, but all where dodged with ease.

"Darn you! Stop insulting me!"

"Give up already, or I might have to kill you." Piccolo charged another energy ball in his hand.

"Let's see how you like this attack! He held out both of his hands and started to charge a purple beam in them. Galick Gu-." his attack was cut off by a blow to the face. "No." was all Piccolo said. "This is your last chance. You've lost. It's all over. Leave this planet right now, or you will die, just like your pathetic minion!"

"Darn it." he thought. "I almost had him that time. I need a new strategy. Wait a minute –." He pressed his scouter. Three of the Asoren power signals had disappeared completely, but the last one read 16,000 – a power that exceeded Piccolo's by whole 1,000 units of power. "No, it's you who has lost, Piccolo. One of my underlings has become very powerful by absorbing the energy of the Earthlings. Powerful enough to destroy this entire planet! And if you do not surrender to me right now, then I will tell him through my scouter to destroy this pitiful world!"

"You wouldn't!" Piccolo angrily said.

The Asoren started to laugh, but before he could finish a bright, blue beam came from somewhere in the distance and blasted his head off. Just as he started to regenerate, a figure appeared, floating, above him, and started to push his head back down to prevent it from reforming – it was Goku.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" the namekian asked.

"I just thought…" he said, struggling to keep the head pushed down. "That you might need a little help. Now, do you think you could do me a favor and finish him off right about now – AAH!" Goku screamed as he was blasted off the Asoren.

"Darn. I should have warned them that the more he fights Caro, the stronger he gets." Piccolo thought. "Well, I guess it's too late for that. Here goes nothing!" As soon as Caro's head regenerated, Piccolo put two of his fingers to his head and pointed them at the Asoren.

"Special Beam Cannon!" even though Caro was stronger than Piccolo now, his head was blasted off again since he wasn't prepared.

"It's time to finish this!" Piccolo shouted, pointing his hand at the Asoren's heart. If he could get a direct hit on him before he regenerated again, then he just might win. "Take this!" He shouted, and a beam of red light shot out of his hand, but just as it was about to hit Caro, someone deflected it. It was another Asoren, but this one had white skin, horns, and spikes instead of Caro's grey ones.

"Not another one…" he thought. "What did I do to deserve this?"

The new Asoren lunged at Piccolo, but before he could strike a thin disk of light came out of nowhere and chopped him in half. Just after that, he heard a small beep coming from the Asoren's neck.

"Yes! That must be it. His remote, it's in his neck!" As the newcomer turned his head Piccolo threw a kick at the part of his neck where he had heard the beep.

"No morphing this time!" He shouted, and with the sound of crushing metal he smashed the remote.

The new Asoren looked around in terror at the person who had smashed his remote, the only thing that would have allowed him to be victorious in this battle.

"Y-you fool!" he stuttered. "You're going to pay dearly for that!"

"Actually, I don't think he will. You should turn around." As soon as the Asoren turned Goku's foot smashed into his neck and snapped it. After that he grabbed hold of his horn, swung the Asoren around his head seven times, and then threw it to the ground, sending an energy blast after him.

"Now, for this other one." Goku said, looking at Caro and preparing to strike.

"No Goku! Don't attack him; he still has his remote!" Piccolo shouted.

"Remote? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Yes, what is he talking about? Why don't you just fight me and ignore you're friend." Caro said, trying to trick Goku. "He obviously has no idea of what he's talking about."

Goku looked at Piccolo. "Sorry, Piccolo. But I can't just pass up a fight like this. Besides, I've already sensed him; even if he is tough, his power level is still far lower than mine." Goku sprinted at Caro, but the namekian wasn't going to give him such an easy chance to morph. Using a huge amount of energy, he flew in front of Goku and kicked the stronger fighter to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Goku. But you should have listened to me." he said, mostly to himself.

"You're going to pay for that, green man! I had a perfectly good chance to morph and YOU RUINED IT!" with all of his power he summoned a massive ball of energy and hurled it at the namekian, throwing him into the ground. The resulting explosion made a crater miles wide.

"There's no way he could have survived that attack. But I should still check to see if he's alive…" Caro thought. The Asoren captain drifted down towards the smoke that he had made from his explosion. Just as he was about to enter it, Piccolo appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

"What?" Caro swore. "Curse you!"

The namekian put his hand over where he knew the Asoren's heart was and started charging a blast in his hand, smirking. "It's all over, Caro. You had your chance to give up, and you blew it. And now, you will pay the price."

_So, you're probably wondering how that other guy got to the fight so quickly. It might seem like a plot hole, but it will probably have an explanation within the next couple chapters. Anyways, don't forget to review if you liked this chapter!_


	3. Cari the Super Asoren

"Now, you die!" Piccolo screamed, and just as he prepared to shoot the blast through Caro's heart, someone punched him hard in the neck, nearly snapping it – It was the other Asoren, back and ready to fight. He might have lost his remote, but it seemed that he had still kept his regenerative abilities.

"It's you again." Piccolo said darkly. "I didn't ask for your interference."

The Asoren laughed. "And I didn't ask for you to kill Caro. But neither of these things matter anymore. I managed to see that attack you did on your friend. It took a lot of energy out of you. Before that, you might have been able to fight me, but now you're completely outclassed."

"Is that so? Well, what if my 'friend' decides to come back and fight you. Do you have a backup plan?" in truth, Piccolo was simply trying to trick the Asoren. It would be at least another hour before Goku would be ready to fight again. "You shouldn't take any risks. You're captain has already had a lot of close calls, and I think he just might run out of luck the next time."

"He's right, Kiri. It's not worth it if the other one comes back. We'd both die." Caro said.

"Fine then." the Asoren named Kiri spat. "Coward. But we'll be back here in three days, more than ready to fight."

"No, you won't." Piccolo said firmly. "I know what you'd do in those three days. You're just going to absorb as much energy as you can from innocent people. Well, it's not going to happen."

"And what will happen if we don't want to follow you're terms?" Kiri asked.

Piccolo laughed. "I'll send Goku after you. If you agree to my terms, I'll give you those three days, but absorb even an ounce of energy from any person and both of you are dead."

"Fine then. Have it your way." Caro said. "We'll be back here in three days, without absorbing any energy." With that the two Asoren set off into the sky.

"Fools." Piccolo said. "They have no idea of what their getting their selves into."

Three days had come and gone since the battle with the Asoren. Even though in was a part of their terms, Piccolo was surprised that they stayed true to their word and didn't absorb any energy. Right now the namekian and the saiyan were in an intense sparring session, preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Ow!" Piccolo fell to the ground as Goku threw an especially hard punch at his stomach. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength. That or I'm still mad at you for knocking me out three days ago." Goku said, withdrawing his fists.

"You know I didn't have a choice! He would have morphed and blown up the entire planet!"

"I still think I could have taken him myself. But why don't we go and get something to eat right now? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Piccolo muttered under his breath.

Goku walked outside and saw his four year old son, Gohan, playing on the grass.

"Hi, Gohan!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Hi daddy! Are the aliens coming soon?" Gohan asked his father.

"No, not yet, son. But they'll be here soon. After we eat you should head inside."

Goku lifted off into the air, and the other two followed him. After he came to a small lake, he flew to the ground. "Hmm…" He thought out loud. "I think we'll have fish for lunch today."

The saiyan pointed his hands at the water. "Ka…me…ha…me..HA!" he shouted, and as he blasted the water out of the pond several fish came out of it. With his super human speed he caught all of the fish in his hands before they landed back in the water, through them fifty feet into the air, and cooked them with a blast of energy. The cooked fish landed back in his hands. The three fighters started to eat ravenously, and after a few minutes, just as they began to finish up their meal, Piccolo spotted a figure somewhere in the sky.

"Goku! He's here!" Piccolo screamed.

"That's odd. There's only one of them?" Goku said aloud. "And their energy…it's much stronger than before."

"Look up, quickly!" Piccolo shouted to Goku as a beam of energy started to close in on them.

"Fool!" Goku shouted. "If that blast hits the ground from that distance, then it'll destroy the whole planet! Ka…me…Ha…me…"

The beam started to close in on the three of them. "Gohan!" Goku shouted. "Get out of here! HA!" the two beams collided with each other, one purple, one blue.

"That's strange…" Piccolo thought. "I recognize this as Caro's Galick Gun technique, but I'm sensing Kiri's energy from up there."

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted over the noise that the combined two attacks were making. "I need you to donate to me some of your energy. Please, I can't hold off this much longer!"

"Right!" Piccolo said obediently and held out his hand, donating much of his energy to the saiyan. At long last Goku's beam began to overpower the purple one. As he pushed the beam away, he fell to the ground, drained of much of his energy.

"W-we should have killed him…before. He's too strong…to destroy…now."

"Correct." a mysterious figure floated down. It wasn't Caro or Kiri. He had Kiri's white skin, but no spikes, although he kept his horn. His height had increased several feet to that of a normal person. But he still had the same cruel, red eyes that both Caro and Kiri had.

"No way!" Piccolo shouted. "How did he get down here so fast? I didn't even see him!"

"That's because your eyes are too slow to catch on to my movements, in this new form."

"Who are you? You're not the person that we were supposed to fight!" Piccolo said, scared of the power of their new opponent.

"You are right. I am neither Caro nor Kiri. I am the fusion of these two. I am Cari, the Super Asoren!"


	4. Cari's Transformation

"So, Caro and Kiri have fused together." Piccolo thought. "I don't know if we can stop a fighter this strong, but I'll have to try."

"You still can't beat our combined powers, Cari." Piccolo said.

"Is that true? You two already seem drained from trying to fend off my last attack. Well, how would you like it if I told you that I was only using one fifth of my maximum power?"

"T-this is insane! You've got to be bluffing!" Goku said, still panting from the effort it took to hold off the Galick Gun.

"No, sadly, I'm not bluffing. You want to think that I am bluffing so that you believe that you'll actually have a chance fighting me. Well, let me tell you a little advice. You have absolutely no chance. Hyah!" He sprinted towards Goku and sent him flying back twenty feet with a single, light kick before turning to Piccolo.

"I've hoped you've realized how hopeless this fight is. Your friend was twice as strong as you, and you're even more drained than him." Cari raised a hand towards Piccolo.

Piccolo laughed, surprising Cari. "I don't care. I'm not going down without a fight!" with a scream the namekian powered up to his maximum, and through his elbow towards the Asoren's chest, but Cari caught it with just two fingers.

"How is this possible? How can someone be this strong?" Piccolo thought, as he threw another punch at Cari, but it was caught with just as much ease as the last attack.

"Weakling. You're not worth my time." Cari's eyes started to glow as he prepared to finish off Piccolo, but his scouter started beeping before he finished the attack.

"What's this?" three new powers had appeared on his scouter – Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. "Three new fighters and they're all coming this way. Maybe this will be more interesting than I imagined it would be." Cari thought.

"It seems some of your friends have decided to come and visit us. I will allow you to live until they arrive, Piccolo." Cari let go of the namekian's elbow and his hand.

The namekian used the intermission to walk over to Goku's body and placed a hand over his neck. "He's still alive; just unconscious." he muttered to himself before taking a senzu bean out of his pocket and making the saiyan swallow it. Instantly, Goku was revived and jumped to hit feet.

"Ah, that feels better. Thanks, Piccolo!" he said happily.

"No problem Goku." the namekian said. "Now how about we go and teach this bastard a lesson."

"Goku's power level has gone under a massive increase. I think we might have a chance!" Piccolo thought.

"So, it's you again, Goku. That was a clever trick Piccolo used to revive you, but his efforts will soon prove to be futile." Cari chuckled as he pressed his scouter.

"What? No way; this can't be right!" after a few moments the scouter started producing smoke and then exploded in Cari's face.

Piccolo went into his fighting stance. "You should probably transform. It's not a good idea to fight an opponent roughly seven times your battle strength."

"This…this makes no sense! How could he have gotten so strong?" Cari shouted in both confusion and anger. When the two fighters Caro and Kiri where fused, they had always been completely unstoppable. But here there was a fighter who was stronger than them even in their final form – not that Cari would let Goku know that.

Goku crouched down and readied himself into his own fighting position. "For your own good, transform."

"Fine then; but I can assure you that you will regret this after I've crushed you to a bloody pulp!" a white aura appeared around the Asoren warrior as the muscles on both his arms, legs, and even face began to grow. The already massive horn on his head was increasing in size. "AAAAH!"

"Whoa!" Goku said. "That's a lot of power!"

"And to think that I thought his first form was strong!" Piccolo shouted over Cari's screaming.

"AAAAAH! It's almost complete; prepare yourselves for my full power!" his muscles bulged even more, and his aura doubled in size. "Now… prepare to meet your ends." Instantly he appeared in front of Goku, and catching him by surprise easily broke through the superior fighter's defenses and knocked him away into a boulder, which was crushed as soon as the saiyan made contact with it.

"I don't get it." Piccolo thought. "This is the second time he's done that. Somehow, he seems to have the ability to instantaneously teleport to wherever he wants without moving a muscle!"

Goku quickly recovered and lunged towards Cari, throwing a powerful uppercut at his stomach. Due to the saiyan's superior strength, Cari was paralyzed by the force of the attack for several seconds. Goku took advantage of the situation, and charging all of his power to his fists threw a flurry of punches at his stomach and finally a roundhouse kick to his neck that sent him flying across the area and into a forest, which concealed him from the Goku and Piccolo.

"Nice moves, Goku. But make sure you save some of him for me." Piccolo grinned.

Cari lunged out of the forest with both of his fists out in an attempt to surprise-attack Goku, but the powerful saiyan caught both of them in his palms.

"Hey, why are you being so sneaky, Cari?" Goku asked. "You shold learn to fight FAIR!" he emphasized that last word as he threw he knee into the Asoren's neck.

"DAMN YOU!" Cari swore and screamed in pain as Goku did several more of the same attacks, and finally let go of him.

"I'll get you this time!" he lunged at Goku, but with a single, swift blow to the neck was knocked to the ground.

"You still haven't learned, have you?" Goku asked. "You can't beat me."

The Asoren warrior got up and threw a ki blast at Goku, who easily deflected it and kicked the alien several dozen feet away back into the forest.

"Show yourself, coward!" Piccolo shouted into the trees that concealed Cari from Goku and Piccolo.

The two waited for about a minute for Cari to come back. "He might have decided to forfeit. And I was just getting warmed up!" Goku said, thoroughly disappointed.

"What a coward. But who knows, maybe your attack made him defuse." the namekian suggested.

"I doubt that. I didn't put much power into it – Piccolo, look out!" a white liquid substance was beneath the namekian's feet, and started to cover his skin.

"Nooo! Piccolo!" Goku shouted. After just a few short seconds the white substance had finished covering Piccolo, and it reformed into Cari.

"You…bastard! That was my friend you just absorbed!" Goku screamed with rage. "I'm going to obliterate you!"

"You had your chance to obliterate me, fool. But with Piccolo's power, I should be more than a match for a lowly human." Cari held out his hand as a ki blast formed in it.

To Cari's surprise, Goku laughed. "If you still had one of those devices, then you'd have realized that I still surpass you. We 'lowly' humans have learned how to sense power levels without the need for technology."

"You're lying! I will destroy you!" Cari disposed of the ki blast and foolishly lunged at the saiyan, not realizing that Goku was speaking the truth and still had an advantage in their battle.

"HYAH!" with an extremely powerful kick, Goku ripped completely through Cari's stomach and caused him to topple over on the ground.

"You're not a human! You're a monster!" Cari shouted angrily, regenerating the hole in his stomach.

The saiyan walked up to Cari and shot an energy blast at him from point-blank range. Cari screamed as the energy blast disintegrated almost all of the atoms in his body, but unknowingly to Goku, several of them still remained.

"I'm glad that's over. I should probably visit Bulma, so I can find the Dragon Balls and revive Piccolo." he said, but as he started to walk away a familiar, evil laugh came from behind him.

"Going so soon, Goku?" he asked rhetorically before throwing a punch at Goku with his right fist, but the saiyan caught it without so much as turning around. Cari threw his other fist at Goku, but taking control of the Asoren's right arm he twisted it and wrapped it around the left one. Cari screamed in pain, but in Goku's rage he delighted in hearing this, and twisted his arms further.

"Haaa!" he shouted, and ripped both arms out of Cari's body. "I'm only going to give you one chance to leave this planet, Cari. Bring back Piccolo, and you may leave."

Cari just laughed, regenerating his arms. "How about I let you in on a little secret of mine, Goku? How would you like it if I told you that in this form, I could increase my power to any amount that I wanted to?"

After a few seconds of pondering on this theory, Goku finally turned around to face the Asoren. "I'd say that you where bluffing. Now bring back Piccolo, or I'm going to make you pay!"

The Asoren warrior laughed again. "Make me pay? Well, I'll let you in on another secret. _I'm not bluffing._ In this fused form, I have a special ability. Since my body is so stretchy, I can increase my size to any amount that I want to. And the more I increase my size, the stronger I get."

Goku looked slightly more interested than before, but still wasn't sure whether to believe the alien or not. "If you're not lying…then would you mind telling me how this works?"

"Of course. You see, in this form I gain all of my power from thousands of energy cells in my body. Whenever I lose an energy cell, another one splits into two new energy cells, which are cleverly designed to regrow themselves – resulting in me having practically unlimited energy. The only way I could ever run out of energy was if I was to burn a massive amount of it consistently for several minutes. Back to the point, because of the nature of these cells, they will continue splitting until they have filled up my entire body."

"I think I get it now." Goku said. "The bigger you make your body, the more energy cells you'll have, which will make you more powerful."

"Good. So are you up to the challenge, then?" Cari asked.

Goku laughed.

"Huh? What are you laughing at?" the Asoren warrior demanded.

"Well, it's hardly a challenge when it'll be that easy." Goku responded.

"Easy? Did you just comprehend a word I told you? How do you expect this to be easy?" Cari said, working himself into a rage through the Saiyan's arrogance.

"Of course it'll be easy. If you increase your power by buffing up your body, then you're going to lose too much speed to be able to hit me."

"Not quite, you fool. Yes, that is usually the case, but not always. While buffing up your body would normally result in lost speed, in this case it doesn't, because at the same time I'm increasing my energy levels to enhance my speed." Cari said.

"Alright then, we'll see about that!" Goku shouted enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of another fight, especially since it was with someone who would rival his own power. This would be fun.

Cari growled as his body began to expand and the size of his aura increase. The ground started shaking, and the trees in the forest around them where falling. Before long his body was twice its original size. His height had also doubled, and he towered over the saiyan.

"Your move, Goku."


	5. King Cari?

With a burst of incredible speed, Goku flung himself at Cari and attempted to pummel him with one of his strongest attacks, but the blow didn't so much as faze the Asoren warrior.

"With these new powers you stand no chance against me, Goku. While it might have helped me, allowing me to transform was your biggest mistake. How funny; you will be responsible for your own demise!" Cari threw a punch at Goku, who crossed his arms and attempted to block it. While he had succeeded in stopping the attack from hitting him, it was pushing him back and down into the earth, due to Cari being many feet taller than Goku in his transformed state.

Goku screamed and an unexpected burst of power came from him, pushing back Cari, who was open to an attack. Charging his energy to one fist, he smashed Cari in the stomach, who screamed from the pain.

"Don't you know to never let your guard down?" Goku laughed. "Yeah, Master Roshi taught me that aw-

The saiyan was cut off by Cari."You…stupid…BASTARD!" he threw a powerful punch into Goku's neck that knocked him upside down five feet away. Goku got up and threw a barrage of attacks at Cari, and some of them actually managed to break through his defenses.

"I'm through playing with you!" Cari shouted and slashed the saiyan across the chest with a horn. Blood dripped out of the wound. "You're not worth my time, you incompetent moron! It's time to finish this!" the evil fusion of two deadly aliens held his hands over his head and charged a sphere of light.

"Why are you doing this?" Goku asked. "What do you gain from coming here and attacking us? Tell me!"

"Actually, I haven't really decided what I'm going to do after I kill you. My original plan was to collect all the energy of the Earthlings for Lord Frieza, but I think that by the time he gets here I'd be strong enough to kill him myself, in this form." Cari stated.

"Whoever this 'Frieza' is, you're not luring him to our planet! You've already done enough damage!" Goku shouted angrily before throwing a kick at the alien, but Cari easily blocked it with his arm.

"Your love for battle has blinded you. I hope you've realized that you cannot win. Now, it's time to finish this." Cari walked towards Goku and held out one of his hands. "Wait a minute...Earthlings don't have a love for battle…and Earthlings don't get even close to this strong! There is something different about this one." he thought.

Goku noticed that Cari had paused. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have a question, Goku. When you were a child, did you have a tail?"

"I did. How'd you know that?" Goku asked, curious.

"It's just as I thought! This explains everything – Your love for battle, your strength, and your sudden power increase after I defeated you! You are not an Earthling, you are a saiyan!"

"Huh?" Goku said, stumped at Cari's odd explanation for his abilities. "Saiyan? Uh... Did I miss something?"

"Yes, a Saiyan; a race native to the planet of Vegeta. Or what's left of it. Only a few saiyans remain, and you must be one of them!" Cari responded.

"What do you mean 'what's left of it'?" Goku asked curiously.

"Frieza blew it up. Just like I will blow him up soon! But first, I must destroy you, pest!" he shouted.

"I don't believe you. Why don't you prove it!" he shouted, throwing a kick and squarely hitting Cari in the face, and causing the energy blast in the Asoren's hand to vanish.

"After that? I will prove nothing to you!" Cari screamed in anger. He must have had a really short temper.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I could hurt you so easily; especially with such a weak attack!" Goku said mockingly.

"I WILL OBLITERATE YOU, WORTHLESS SAIYAN MONKEY! TAKE THIS!" he shouted furiously at the one who had mocked him. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF CARI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" the angered alien threw a powerful kick and knocked Goku back several feet.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed. "I win! It's all over for that monkey. You lose, Goku! Take that, you moron! Hahahahaha!"

Cari continued to laugh not realizing that while Goku was pretending to be knocked out he was actually charging his strongest attack.

"Ka…me…" Goku muttered his attack under his breath. Man, this guy really is an idiot, he thought.

"Now, it is time to kill this arrogant bastard who had the guts to mock Cari. THE GREATEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE!" he screamed, using his energy to enhance his voice.

"Darn it, does he ever shut up?" Goku thought. "Gee, I think he talks even more than I eat!"

Cari stepped closer to Goku's body and started charging a blast of his own.

"Ha…me…"

"Now, you die!"

Goku instantly stood up from his faked death.

"What?!" Cari screamed, seeing the blue orb that Goku had in his hands.

"HAAAA!" Goku shouted and shot his beam towards the Asoren, who attempted to deflect it with his own attack, but, despite Cari being much more powerful, Goku's Kamehameha had more time to charge and overcame the Asoren, blasting the entire top half of his body off.

"He's lost a lot of energy. Even if he can regenerate, I might have a chance now!" Goku thought.

"Piccolo…" a voice came from inside Cari's body where Piccolo was left in a trance, seemingly unable to wake up.

"PICCOLO!" the voice screamed. "YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" but the voice was no good; Piccolo still remained in his trance-like state.

Thousands of miles away in a completely different dimension, a being called King Kai was attempting to contact Piccolo.

"Darn it, if he doesn't wake up then the whole Earth is going to be doomed!" King Kai shouted to himself.

For several minutes Goku had been fighting evenly with the evil being Cari, but before long it was clear that the Asoren warrior still had the advantage in their battle, despite Cari's huge loss of energy.

"Hyah!" Goku screamed, throwing a kick towards the alien's face and knocking him backwards. "How did you like that?"

The alien saw a wound on his cheek where the attack had hit. "Darn you!" he regenerated and punched Goku across his neck and then kicked him in the stomach, hard.

"Ahahaha! Yes!" He cackled. "Fall down and die, monkey! Die at the hands of a superior being like you should have with the rest of the monkeys!" Goku leapt up and kicked him hard in the chin, ripping through it as blood started to leak out. Cari looked at Goku angrily, and regenerated the wound.

"Take this!" He said in anger, repeatedly kicking Goku in the face. The saiyan fell to the ground, coughing up blood. It had been a good fight, but it seemed his time had passed.

"This time you die, for real! No more interruptions!" just then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hello, is this Cari?" it was King Kai. "I was wondering if you –"

In a flash Cari was on King Kai's planet. "So you're the fool who interrupted me from killing the saiyan!" he screamed in a rage.

"How did you get here?!" King Kai screamed in terror. Did the intruder know instant transmission too?

"I was able to telepathically absorb your instant transmission technique." he said, in a more sophisticated voice. "And now, you become part of me!" the Asoren lunged at King Kai, transformed into a liquid, and absorbed him.

_So, there's the fifth chapter of the story. If you're wondering, yes, Cari was based heavily off of Super Buu(who is probably my favorite DBZ character) , what with his height, horn (resembling buu's antenna) idiotic laugh, and extremely short temper. In case you want them, here are the power levels._

_Goku – 300,000_

_Cari – 200,000_

_Cari(Piccolo Absorbed – 222,000) (Transformed – 444,000| Weakened – 344,000) (King Kai and Piccolo Absorbed – 450,000, Kaioken – 900,000) [Absorbing King Kai healed Cari's wounds]_

_Frieza 1__st__ form – 530,000_


End file.
